Maiden’s Advice
Maiden's Advice (乙女のススメ) is the second ending theme for the third season of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal anime. Lyrics |-|Japanese (TV size)= ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 不思議なチカラで輝くの がんばる勇気を　いつも守ってくれる あたしのカラダいっぱいに 生まれた絆がハレイション みんなのこともね　いつか守れるように あこがれが導く空は　きっと約束の未来 なりたいあたし　会いたいあたし うんと背伸びがキホンでしょ 乙女たるもの　大志を抱け 目指して　かなえて　ワン・ツー・スリー ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 不思議なチカラで輝くの あたしのカラダいっぱいに 生まれた絆で　ワン・ツー・スリー トキメキが指さすほうへ　恋するみたいに進め ホンキの今が　ホントの一歩 ぐんと前進ヨユウでしょ 乙女たるもの　妥協しないの 磨いて　きたえて　ワン・ツー・スリー ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 生まれた絆で　ワン・ツー・スリー |-|Romaji (TV size)= Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Fushigina chikara de kagayaku no Ganbaru yūki wo itsumo mamotte kureru Atashi no karada ippai ni Umareta kizuna ga hareishon Min'na no koto mo ne itsuka mamoreru yō ni Akogare ga michibiku sora wa kitto yakusoku no mirai Naritai atashi aitai atashi Unto senobi ga kihon desho Otometaru mono taishi wo idake Mezashite kanaete wan・tsū・surī Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Fushigina chikara de kagayaku no Atashi no karada ippai ni Umareta kizuna de wan・tsū・surī Tokimeki ga yubisasu hō e koisuru mitai ni susume Honki no ima ga honto no ippo Gunto zenshin yoyū desho Otometaru mono dakyō shinai no Migaite kitaete wan・tsū・surī Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Umareta kizuna de wan・tsū・surī |-|English (TV size)= It’s something I hold tight in my heart It makes me shine with magical powers It gives me the courage to carry on It fills my body This newborn bonding generates halation And one day I will be able to protect them all A longing for the sky will be my promised future That’s the me I want to be That’s the me I want to see Bettering myself is my creed Girls, be ambitious Seek a goal and fulfill your dream One, two three! It’s something I hold tight in my heart It makes me shine with magical powers It fills my body With our newborn bonding now let’s go One, two, three! Head towards the excitement like I’m in love Now you’re all set, take the first step A great leap forward, that’s easy for me Girls, don’t compromise Polish and train yourself One, two, three It’s something I hold tight in my heart With our newborn bonding now let’s go One, two three! |-|Japanese (Full size)= ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 不思議なチカラで輝くの がんばる勇気を　いつも守ってくれる あたしのカラダいっぱいに 生まれた絆がハレイション みんなのこともね　いつか守れるように あこがれが導く空は　きっと約束の未来 なりたいあたし　会いたいあたし うんと背伸びがキホンでしょ 乙女たるもの　大志を抱け 目指して　かなえて　ワン・ツー・スリー ナミダはきゅっとこらえるの 泣かない自分と指切りを 不安な時でも　ちゃんと前向きでいよう どんなに離れていたって ひとりじゃないってワカル ありがと、うれしい　あたしもここにいるよ トキメキが指さすほうへ　恋するみたいに進め ホンキの今が　ホントの一歩 ぐんと前進ヨユウでしょ 乙女たるもの　妥協しないの 磨いて　きたえて　ワン・ツー・スリー ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 不思議なチカラで輝くの あたしのカラダいっぱいに 生まれた絆で　ワン・ツー・スリー あこがれが導く空は　きっと約束の未来 なりたいあたし　会いたいあたし うんと背伸びがキホンでしょ 乙女たるもの　大志を抱け 目指して　かなえて　イチ・ニ・サン ココロにぎゅっと抱きしめる 生まれた絆で　ワン・ツー・スリー |-|Romaji (Full size)= Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Fushigina chikara de kagayaku no Ganbaru yūki wo itsumo mamotte kureru Atashi no karada ippai ni Umareta kizuna ga hareishon Min'na no koto mo ne itsuka mamoreru yō ni Akogare ga michibiku sora wa kitto yakusoku no mirai Naritai atashi aitai atashi Unto senobi ga kihon desho Otometaru mono taishi wo idake Mezashite kanaete wan・tsū・surī Namida wa kyutto koraeru no Nakanai jibun to yubikiri wo Fuan'na toki demo chanto maemuki de iyou Don'na ni hanarete itatte Hitori janai tte wakaru Arigato, ureshī atashi mo koko ni iru yo Tokimeki ga yubisasu hō e koisuru mitai ni susume Honki no ima ga honto no ippo Gunto zenshin yoyū desho Otometaru mono dakyō shinai no Migaite kitaete wan・tsū・surī Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Fushigina chikara de kagayaku no Atashi no karada ippai ni Umareta kizuna de wan・tsū・surī Akogare ga michibiku sora wa kitto yakusoku no mirai Naritai atashi aitai atashi Unto senobi ga kihon desho Otometaru mono taishi wo idake Mezashite kanaete ichi・ni・san Kokoro ni gyutto dakishimeru Umareta kizuna de wan・tsū・surī |-|English (Full size)= It’s something I hold tight in my heart It makes me shine with magical powers It gives me the courage to carry on It fills my body This newborn bonding generates halation And one day I will be able to protect them all A longing for the sky will be my promised future That’s the me I want to be That’s the me I want to see Bettering myself is my creed Girls, be ambitious Seek a goal and fulfill your dream One, two three! Tightly holding back your tears Promising yourself not to cry Facing forward steadily even in this anxious time No matter how far apart we are Understand you aren’t alone Thank you, I’m glad you’re here Head towards the excitement like I’m in love Now you’re all set, take the first step A great leap forward, that’s easy for me Girls, don’t compromise Polish and train yourself One, two, three It’s something I hold tight in my heart It makes me shine with magical powers It gives me the courage to carry on It fills my body This newborn bonding generates halation And one day I will be able to protect them all A longing for the sky will be my promised future That’s the me I want to be That’s the me I want to see Bettering myself is my creed Girls, be ambitious Seek a goal and fulfill your dream One, two three! It’s something I hold tight in my heart With our newborn bonding now let’s go One, two three! Trivia * This piece acted as the ending theme song for the third arc of Sailor Moon Crystal, replacing Eternal Eternity, from episode 31 until episode 33, where it's replaced by Only Eternity Ties Us Together. * The ending credits sequence for this song are similar the the credit sequence for "A Maiden's Policy" from Sailor Moon R. Both songs have similar titles, and both animations feature Usagi and Chibiusa respectively walking down the street Video References pl:Otome no susume es:Otome no Susume Category:Japanese Songs Category:Anime Music Category:Ending Themes Category:Music Category:Lyrics